Truth At Last
by SamDaRomanticWriter
Summary: When Maya died, Fang went insane. Now he stays locked in the basement where he cries for the only one who mattered. Upstairs Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Total, Akila, Ella, and Valencia live a quiet life. One day when Max goes out flying, she stumbles upon someone who's died one to many times, but just might have the truth, which is exactly what Max needs to hear.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I've always thought that Max should've given Dylan a chance, I mean, how do we know he's such a bad guy. I mean, just because he _said_ he was _programmed_ to love Max, doesn't mean he was. He could've been blackmailed or whatever.**

**Max POV**

I didn't think much about that decision I made so many years ago. I didn't know it would change my life so much. I didn't know as much as I thought. I guess. I shouldn't've judged so many books by their cover, I should've done more than just flip through the pages. Now I finally know the truth at last.

**(TWO YEARS AGO, VALENCIA'S HOUSE)**

You are safe. You are okay. The flock is safe. The flock is okay. Breath in. Breath out. Okay. Now let's go over what you know.

My name is Maximum Ride. I am 17 years old. The flock and I live in Arizona at my mom's house with her and my half-sister Ella. Dylan was killed in a mission four months ago. Fang lives locked in the basement because he's been mentally unstable since Maya died six months ago. I don't know where Jeb is. The 99 percenters didn't end the world. We stopped them. Angel grew her wings back and we were able to fix her eyesight. I don't know what evil plans are being cooked up at the moment, but they're going down, I know that at least.

I shook my head out of my stability exercise that Angel has me do every morning and every evening. She doesn't want me to end up like Fang.

I walked out of my attic bedroom. As I walked down the stairs and through the second floor hallway I passed doors. Closed doors. Angel and Nudge's door. Iggy and Gazzy's door. Total and Akila's door. I silently descended the staircase. My feet touched the cold maple floors in the entryway. I walked down yet another hallway. I passed Ella's room, an open door to a bedroom. Full of posters of popstars and boybands. Blue and purple walls. I moved on. My mother's room. Softer colors. Ocean blue. Furniture the color of the darkest chocolate. I walked on. A locked door. Padlocked. Screaming. Yelling. Crying. Muffled by the six inch thick door leading downstairs. Downstairs was forgotten hope. Forgotten love. Love that died when Maya fell to her death. Love so strong that when it was lost it took all sanity with it.

I turned a corner. The huge kitchen. Stainless steel appliances. A huge table with seven chairs. A smaller table for Total and Akila. Through the archway. Into the living room.

"I'm going out." I said.

No one noticed. I sighed. I opened the sliding glass door and stepped outside onto the porch. I shivered. In one motion I threw back my jacket and unfurled my wings.

"Max." Someone said behind me.

I turned. It was Angel. I smiled lightly. "Hey. I'm going out."

"Goodbye Max." Angel whispered. She ran up and hugged me.

"I'll be back soon." I said.

"No you won't." She told me.

I stared at her confused. After a moment I took off, soaring through the air. I heard her voice in my head,

_Not for a long time, Max. But you will. And I'll still be here. Waiting._

I flew for miles. Out of the dry state of Arizona. Through New Mexico in less than two hours. Zooming over the heads of the Texas cowboys for a while. Then for some reason in the middle of Texas, I swooped down and settled down on the edge of a cliff. I stared out at the desert landscape around me. There were no people nearby.

"Max." A voice said behind me. "Why are you here?"

I turned in an instant. "Ari." I snarled. "How did you find me?" I unfurled my wings, prepared to fight.

"Max, stop. Just hear me out." He said, putting his hands up in surrender. "I didn't follow you anywhere. I live here. This is my home. I just wanted to know why you came here." He said.

"I was bored so I flew around aimlessly. So why aren't you serving as Jeb's partner in crime?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Max, there's so much you don't know. Dad's not the evil one. It's your mom that's truly evil."

"Don't talk about my mother that way. It's not true." I hissed.

"Who has Fang locked in a basement? Who raised Ella for her entire life, but didn't ever look for you? Who didn't ever tell you that you have a twin sister. Who's dead by the way." Ari looked me straight in the eye, not flinching, not blinking.

"M-Maya?" I stuttered.

"Yes. The girl who was destined for Fang." Ari stated sullenly. "Well, now moving on. Did you know that your little sissy Ella doesn't quite have a mind of her own?" Ari asked. "She was born that way you know, she's from a newer generation of mutants. Meant to look normal, and under the complete control of your mom."

"Why's she dating Iggy then?" I asked confused.

"To make sure he joins their side. Don't you remember she got him to join the 99 percenters? Where as Nudge, would never think of doing something that would kill 99 percent of the world. She's too nice. Iggy was supposed to end up with Nudge. Fang was supposed to end up with Maya. Do you know who you're supposed to end up with?" Ari asked.

I frowned. "Who?"

"Dylan."

"No. That's not true." I shook my head. "I-I don't love him."

"Really Max?" Ari asked annoyed. "Why are you denying it?"

"I'm not. I'm just telling the truth." I told him.

"Who let him live with her flock?" He asked me. "Just like you let me, even though Fang said no? And then I died, and you lost what you fought so hard for."

"Speaking of that, how are you alive?" I asked.

"My deal was up. I live as an eraser for seven years, as a regular eraser. Then I get to become a different kind of eraser who lives as long as you. I can't fly though." Ari said.

"So you're back from the dead again?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I hopefully won't be dying again anytime soon," He grinned. "I'd like to spend a little more time with you without _dying_."

I laughed. "Yeah, that would be good I guess. Not dying every couple of months or so."

Ari chuckled. "You have no idea."

"Well..." I mumbled.

"Yes?"

"I guess we could be friends." I said.

Ari smiled and stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

"Friends." I said, grasping his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, before you all throw food at me, hear me out. Okay, thank you for putting that turkey sandwich down. I'm sorry. It's been way to long since I've updated. Here's my excuse: this is a drabble, just like my other stories. And this doesn't have as high priority as my other stories. I'm sorry. So the chapters will be short and will happen every month or so. If you want to unfollow of unfavorite, go ahead. I'm just going to try to keep writing this. So...here's a quick disclaimer, and then you can get on to reading.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THIS STORY! JP DOES! And be nice to Dylan! He doesn't deserve to be treated badly.**

"So, what now?" I asked Ari. It had been a day, and we still hadn't done anything.

"Now, we go and get Nudge."

"Why?" I asked confused.

"She's on our side. Everything about her is good. Not bad. She's pure happiness. I can see it in the fact that she talks in long rambles and doubted when your mom said she was under a trance, that she wasn't on the 99 Percenter's side." He looked me in the eye. "Unlike Iggy, she's not a lost cause."

"What about Gazzy and Angel?" The fact that I didn't say _Fang_ was overlooked without a second thought.

"Angel's been on our side for a long, long time. She'll take care of Gazzy for us." He told me.

"Well, how are you even going to get Nudge?"

"She's going to be stage kidnapped by an old friend of mine." He said.

"Who?"

Ari lightly punched my shoulder. "Santa Claus." He laughed. "Max, you're not stupid."

It dawned on me. "Erasers are still alive?" I asked.

"Yeah. Only a few though. There were fifty or so that made deals with the whitecoats. All of us related to one of them somehow. Most of them died out, so there's only seven or eight of us left. One of which is my buddy."

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Tyler. He's my brother. But not he's my brother on my mom's side, so you and Tyler aren't related."

"Yeah, because that was so important to me." I said. "I don't honestly care who's my brother and sister anymore. It's just too much for me now."

"Yeah. Same for me." He admitted to me. The he sighed/yawned and stood up. "So, it's off to bed, and then tomorrow we'll get Nudge. Okay?" He reached out his hand to help me stand up.

"Alright." I agreed, taking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I'm a slow updater. Now please put away the pies you want to through at me. I can't write with pie goo all over my face. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JP, and therefore I have no copyright claims to Maximum Ride. Be nice to Dylan! Oh, and cause of a quick mention, I do NOT own twilight. And please don't murder me via internet for agreeing with Max...Please?**

* * *

"Hi, I'm Max. I'm Ari's half sister." I said, shaking Tyler's hand. He had the same eyes as Ari did before he was turned into an eraser, and now, after he'd made a deal. After all, now he looked human.

"Hey. I'm Tyler. I'm Ari's half brother."

"So how old are you?" I asked him, tilting my head to the side.

"16. How old are you?"

"17." I told him, rolling my eyes. "Almost old enough to be legally flying around by myself. But who cares what the law says. I've been doing this stuff pretty much forever." I grinned. "So, are we going to break into my old home or what?"

"Okay, I say the three of us should start out in a car. We'll get within five miles of the house, then Max'll fly the rest of the way there. Tyler and I will go the rest of the way in the car. I was hoping Max you had an idea for once Tyler and I arrive at the house?" Ari looked at me pointedly.

"I'll arrive and act really glad to see everyone. Later that night Nudge and I walk out to the patio and chat. You two will arrive and 'kidnap' us. And somehow, we will have taken no notice of two gigantic used-to-be-but-still-have-awesome-mega-epic-streng th erasers sneaking up on us. I don't really know about the 'escape' plan though. Tyler?"

"Well, from what I know about escaping with a less than willing mutant slung over my shoulder, flying is not an option. Especially since we lost our flying ability. We do, however, have a very nifty little thing called awesome-mega-epic-strength, as you put it Max. Perhaps if we had gagged you, and you were only able to pull the gag off as we were loading the two of you into the car?" Tyler suggested.

"Brilliant." Max beamed.

* * *

"Hey." I said nonchalantly when the door opened. I tried not to cringe when 'Ella' hugged me. From that point on I decided to call her She-Robo in my mind. "Hey Ella. How've you been?"

"Max! Mom and I were so worried something happened! Where were you Max?"

I forced myself to laugh a little. "Gosh Ella. Is that how you greet me?"

She-Robo grinned sheepishly and looked down.

"So where's Valencia?" I asked. I'd never called her mom, and for that I was glad. It would've been really hard to call her that after what I'd learned.

"She's at work. She got called in. It was something about a liver failing...Never mind that. You're back. Let's go watch a movie! How about Twilight?"

"Oh, well, I was hoping I could talk to Nudge for a second. I mean, I did promise to listen to her talk about Justin Bieber for an hour. And then I just took off. Plus, I don't really like Twilight. I mean, sparkling vampires? Not really my thing Ella. But I understand if it's you thing."

"Alright Max." She-Robo said dejectedly and padded off towards her bedroom. I was already a mile away, planning how tI would convince Nudge to go out to the patio with me.

* * *

I softly knocked on the game room and Iggy opened it. Again, I tried not to cringe.

"Hey."

"MAX! You're back!" Everyone yelled. The next moment I was tackled by four bird mutants.

"Once again, I say to all of you, hey."

"You needed some alone time to figure things out?" Angel smirked when I looked at her. I smiled back.

"Yeah. But I think I'm good now." I smiled happily. They had no idea.

"Hey Max." Angel's tone of voice made me turn my head and focus on her immediately. "I seem to remember that you promised Nudge and I that you'd let us give you a mani-pedi and that you'd listen to Nudge rant about Justin Bieber."

I huffed, but secretly was beaming. This was perfect. "Oh, fine."

"Yay!" Nudge squealed, ignorant of what Angel was doing.

Iggy and Gazzy went back to playing video games, which I was glad for.

"Hey Nudge, could you find the right colors for me? I've never had my nails painted before, so I don't know what color to pick."

"Of course I will! Angel! She's finally becoming girly!" Nudge squealed happily as she ran off to their shared bathroom to find nail polish.

"You said I wouldn't be back for a long time." I whispered to Angel.

"You're not truly _back _yet."

"Why" I looked confused.

"When you left, you had a family, no enemies. You had a home with no strings attached. No manipulations." Angel glanced carefully at the door into the bathroom to make sure Nudge wasn't near. "Max, this will _not_ be over for a long time." She admitted, sighing. "Honestly Max, I never completely agreed with what the whitecoats are doing. But atleast _they_ didn't let Fang go insane. Atleast their plans aren't to kill 99% of the world. Their plan is to create mutants who are strong enough to survive hardships must worse than we've been through, move us all to a few islands in the middle of the Pacific, and within a few generations, they'd have an army of super avian mutants. That actually _trust_ them. Then suddenly, they've got the weaponry for a _galactic war._"

"_Galactic_?" I gasped.

"Max, do you really think we're scientifically engineered? Well fine. I am. And so is most of the flock. But where do you think the idea for mutants came from in the first place?" Angel raised her eyebrow.

"I never thought about that." I admitted. "I was just so focused on the here and now aspect, that I never thought to look back and actually notice where I came from."

Angel smiled. "Max, I understand. You just need to know this Max. The 2% avian DNA...isn't 2%. The DNA came from a species of beings from another planet. The planet was destroyed twenty years ago by the 99-Percenters. Luckily, Max, one of the beings had gone to earth before the explosion with his wife, who was expecting a daughter." Angel took a breath. "Their daughter was you."

* * *

**Ooh, cliffy I know! Sorry for being gone so long. I just forgot that I liked writing for a couple months until my sister gave me an epic idea that I'll post soon when I get the chance; And I read a couple epic stories that got me epic sci-fi ideas. Hope this won't be a fail like some sic-fi stuff ends up. (Crossed fingers, while typing)**

**Bye!**

_**~SamDaRomanticWriter**_


End file.
